


Heroes in Highschool

by Melodia_21



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gotham Academy, M/M, Nostalgia, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodia_21/pseuds/Melodia_21
Summary: Dick has a hectic life. Shockingly, it turns out being a high school student, 50% of the dynamic duo, and a member of a secret covert ops team takes up a LOT of your time. Sometimes it's hard to balance it all, but he's found everything is always better with his best friend.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazyre/gifts).



> First and foremost, I would like to thank Fangirlgem for all her support while I was writing this, I appreciate it so much <3  
> I have been working on this new fic for such a long time and I'm so happy I'm finally able to share it. I want to say that Kazyre's Mainline series was the most beautiful piece of work I have ever read in my entire life, fanfiction or not. Honestly, this fic made me love birdflash so much more, which I didn't even think was possible. 
> 
> Kazyre, if you're reading this I just want to say that I love all your fics so much and Thank you for helping me through the worst of lockdown. Mainline helped me smile through some really difficult times <3 <3
> 
> So yeah, this fic's for you :)

_ Friday 19th February 2010 _

Dick sighs as he crosses ‘Renaissance essay’ off his to-do list, effectively completing his second school project that evening. After shutting down a mental debate on whether or not he should start his geography mind map, he closes his to-do list notebook, tosses it off the bed and rolls onto his back. Most kids would be satisfied and spend the rest of their evening bumming around – or whatever it was most kids did these days.

Seeing as he didn’t exactly fit into that category anymore, he wouldn’t know. He didn’t care either, because this was _not_ how he was supposed to be spending his Friday night.

The fifth day of the week was one of the few that didn’t require him running around in his cape and mask, and as much as he loved to do that, he loved Fridays even more.

Right about now, he would be in the library with the girl of his dreams, subtly captivating Barbara with his Grayson charm while helping her with her algebra homework. For someone who was expertly trained to read people by their actions, Dick had noticed a lot of change in his future girlfriend’s behavior towards him over the last few months. ‘Coincidently’ around the time he hit his growth spurt.

Now, their flirting had become a lot less subtle – and lot more frequent. 

It was also a nice change to not have to look up at her every time he saw her. It also gave his half-lidded gaze a _lot_ more power.

The more time they spent together, the more this connection between them strengthened. Any free time he had would immediately be devoted to spending it with Barbara.

Shockingly, it turns out being a high school student, 50% of the dynamic duo, and a member of a secret covert ops team takes up a lot of your time. Like, a LOT.

In other words, these rare moments he had with Barbara outside of class were extremely precious, and he couldn’t afford to lose any of it.

Dick bites down a groan as that last thought triggers him to remember exactly why now was the time to step up his game. Being one of the most desired girls in the entire school, Barbara was a very popular girl – it was only natural for guys to have a ‘thing’ for her. Guys other than him.

That assumption was certainly proven right last Thursday when Dylan Ryanger offered to walk Babs home after school. Obviously, she had said no, but Dick didn’t miss the way she blushed and smiled as she kindly declined. He never thought he’d be so grateful for Jim Gordon’s overprotectiveness in his life.

 _What is Babs doing right now anyway?_ he wonders. Would she have gone to the library despite knowing Dick wasn’t going to be there or would she have just gone home? 

A cold shiver went up his spine. What if she asked _Dylan_ to stay back with her?

 _Crap_.

Dylan Ryanger was a major threat. The dude was captain of the school’s track team, naturally placing him in the spotlight of female attention. If Dick had a dollar for every time a girl had tried something with Dylan, well..

It’d probably be safe to say he’d never need a penny from Bruce again.

He’ll have no chance at taking Babs to the Spring Ball if Ryanger asks her before he does. She won’t say no to him because Dick was too slow to ask her first.

He glares at the ceiling.

This is all Bruce’s fault. If he hadn’t grounded him, he’d be with Barbara _right now_. He would be with the love of his life, not confined to his stupid bedroom.

The acrobat rubs his face with the heels of his palms as another wave of monotony washes over him. At first he thought not being Robin was the worst part of this stupid punishment, then he thought not being able to leave the freaking house was even worse.

But now?

Now he just felt lonely.

He wouldn’t admit it to any of them, but he was seriously missing the team. Kaldur’s sense of calm, M’gann’s sense of sweet, Connor’s sense of anger, Artemis’s sense of sass.

He missed Wally the most though. It was almost embarrassing how much he missed the speedster, in all his “Dude!” and whiplash glory. Especially tonight.

Dick lazily lifts his arm to his face to check his smart watch.

_5:04 pm_

On a regular Friday night, right now he’d have said goodbye to Barbara and be on his way home to get ready to spend the night with his best friend.

Despite how incredibly busy they both are, Friday nights were always reserved so they could hang out. Dick treasured that time, because it was the only time they could both be Dick and Wally, not Robin and Kid flash.

While Dick certainly knew that Wally was probably as bummed as he is right now, he felt a spike of curiosity regarding the whereabouts of his best friend. The speedster always kept his Friday evenings free so he could spend it with Dick, so what was he doing right now?

He could only think of one thing…

Dick rolled over to the left side of the bed to reach for the remote on his night stand. He turned the TV on and flicked over a few channels until he landed on the GBS channel.

Vicki Vale was giving Gotham’s evening news report – not too many crimes to report and a successful new business launch for KORD industries. Heh. Bruce won’t be too happy about that.

After around 20 minutes of half listening to Vale talking, she ends her segment and the screen goes back to Cat Grant. Dick’s full attention is back on the TV when Cat finally mentions Central City.

The screen showed another woman, holding a mic and standing in front of Central City Mall. Her long red hair was tied back in a loose pony tail, and the familiar shade of her bright green eyes were sparkling in the Missouri sun. Dick would have recognized her anywhere – Wally’s aunt Iris.

“Thanks Cat. It’s been a _very_ eventful afternoon here at Central City Mall where just moments earlier Captain Boomerang was detained after his _fifth_ attempt to rob Gemini Gems this year. Thankfully, Flash and Kid Flash rescued all hostages, detained the rogue and cleaned up the area without any casualties.”

Iris turns her head to look at the entrance of the mall and flashes a smile. The camera shifts towards the right to get a better view of the Mall entrance, showing Flash talking to the cops handcuffing Captain Boomerang against a police car.

The scarlet speedster is at Iris’ side in what looked like a microsecond to Dick, who couldn’t help but be impressed when she didn’t flinch at his sudden presence, unlike the cameraman who fumbled with the camera for a moment. Flash bends down and picks up a boomerang that was lying near her feet and swings it around in his fingers. “Whoops. Missed one”

“Flash! That was _quite_ a fight back there! Do you have anything to comment?” Iris asked innocently, holding the mic under his chin. The warmth that usually adorned her stance when addressing her husband wasn’t present, but Dick could see a glimmer of cheek in her gaze. He could only imagine how much fun Iris could have with this, mostly because of her reputation of being one of the most ruthless reporters on GBS.

Barry smiles and leans into the mic, “Just glad no one got hurt and that everyone’s safe now. I’m always happy to help”

Iris quirks a brow and gives him a pointed look. “Can’t give you all the credit though, your partner over there was a major help. Teen Thunderbolt’s getting better and better isn’t he?”

The camera man gives a startled yelp as Wally zooms in to stand between his aunt and uncle. It was probably a very good thing his goggles concealed his eye color, otherwise people would no doubt notice just how similar Kid Flash and Central’s favorite reporter look when they stood side by side. 

“Heard my name. Requesting another interview with me Mrs. West-Allen?”

Dick can’t help the small upward twitch of his lips as he watches his best friend do his thing, smiling and conversing with the reporter he isn’t supposed to know with his natural charm and charisma. Everyone can see how funny and friendly Kid flash is, either in person or on television. He and Flash even attend charity events and Flash Museum launches.

Unlike Flash and Kid Flash, who stop and actually befriend people during patrol and after fights, Bruce and Dick never get too close to civilians. In Gotham, it’s always better to keep your distance.

Watching Wally in his hometown laughing with his family on TV just made Dick feel even worse, for a multitude of reasons. He reaches for the remote again and switches the TV off, making his room dead quiet once more. 

He had already planned what they were supposed to do tonight. It was Dick’s turn to visit Wally in Central and they were going to go to the mall, get milkshakes, buy the newest Call of Duty (Modern Warfare. Wally can pester him all he wants, but they’re not getting black ops), go back to Barry and Iris’ house, have dinner, play video games, watch a movie, go to bed and head to the cave together in the morning

Yet instead, he’s going to spend another night alone in his room while his best friend, who’s supposed to be with him, is free and running around protecting his city with his family.

He sat curled up on his bed for a few more minutes before realizing how pathetic his current state was - depressed and sulking in bed like a child. He stubbornly forces himself to sit up with his back leaning against the headboard.

This is exactly what Bruce wants. He wants this punishment to drive him crazy. To make him regret going on patrol on his own without anyone knowing. Dick isn’t going to let him win.

He tries to cheer himself up by thinking about his birthday. A lot of the kids had already started to talk about it at school, so word was definitely getting around. Apparently Bette Kane had been sticking her snoopy nose around the younger year levels to try find out the date.

Presumably to crash it.

He didn’t really know how to feel about that. On one hand it was nice to have so many people to be so interested in his party, but on the other hand he knew it was only because he was the richest kid in school.

But that’s nothing new, 95% of the kids he hangs out with at school only like him because they know his credit card is linked to an endless void of money. It used to really bother him when he was younger - having people constantly getting close to him solely because of his wealth, but he hardly cares anymore.

He spends the next five minutes replaying the dream he had the other night of him and Babs in the closet and smiles at the ceiling when they finally kiss and he confesses his love for her. In a few weeks, he’s going to make it come true.

His day dreaming was interrupted by a knock on the door. He sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Dick, can I come in?” Bruce asked through the other side of the wooden door.

“Sure” he replied, trying to keep any traces of snark out of his tone. Bruce pushed the door open and stepped in. he was wearing a suit and his hair was gelled back, meaning he must’ve just come home from work.

He presses his lips together in a pathetic attempt of a smile and closes the door behind him.

“How was school today?” he asks.

“The same” Dick answers dryly. He was too annoyed to entertain the conversation.

“Dinner’s ready. Alfred was going to tell you, but I thought I’d come get you myself”

“Alright,” he sighed as he dragged himself up. “Coming.”

They leave his room together and walk in silence with Bruce a few steps ahead until they arrive at the dining room. He plops down on his chair and immediately hold his head up on his fist.

“Elbows off the table Master Dick”

 _Crap_. Both hands were resting in his lap before Alfred could finish his sentence. Pissing Bruce off was fun every now and then, but Alfred was far too terrifying to aggravate.

To his delight, dinner was one of his favorite dishes – Fillet mignon with Alfred’s homemade gravy, rosemary roasted potatoes and lemon mineral water.

Usually, he would be talking his head off about his day at dinner and get Bruce to smile a few times, but he was in no mood for that. This past week had been absolute hell.

Loneliness was the worst.

It was going to last for a fortnight, and one week had already passed. If he kept himself motivated with positive thinking and all that crap, he’ll be fine. Before long he’ll get out of the damn house and finally suit up and see the team as Robin. He’ll get to stay back after school spend time with Babs as Dick.

He’ll get to hang out with Wally and just be _himself_.

After he finished dinner, he thanked Alfred as usual and stood up and was about to head back to his room but was stopped by Bruce’s hand on his shoulder.

He tensed and blinked at the floor a few times before looking up to meet his mentor’s gaze. Bruce’s expression appeared blank, but Dick could tell he had something to say. But after a few moments, he sighed removed his hand.

“Goodnight”

He nodded stiffly and walked off.

* * *

_ Saturday 20th February 2010 _

Dick spends the next morning buried in schoolwork to keep himself occupied. He manages to finish his geography mind map and English analysis task by 11 am. They were both heavy projects, so he felt an immense surge of satisfaction as he stared at both completed tasks laid out neatly on the desk in front of him.

The satisfaction was replaced with cringe as he realized how cluttered his desk had become. He dragged out his school bag from the corner of the room and pulled out the display folder he specifically used to keep loose paper from getting crinkled.

Carefully putting his completed homework away in the folder and then back in his bag so he didn’t forget it on Monday, he put the bag back and began clearing up the pens and textbooks he left lying out.

Once his desk was tidy again, he got out his to-do list notebook and opened up this week’s homework page. The sweet feeling of satisfaction was back as he drew lines through 2 of the tasks on the list, reducing the number of things needed to be done to one. His physics practical report.

He opened up the cabinet above him where he kept his binders and pulled out his green one.

He had completed almost half of it in class after he had done the actual investigation, but there were still a few questions he had to complete.

The first question – _What is the aim of this practical?_ – had a simple answer, and he jotted it down with ease.

Unfortunately, the question that followed was not as simple, and he wasn’t entirely sure how to answer it. He read the other questions that followed and sighed when he found they were all as equally perplexing.

He decided to skip to the part where he was required to draw a graph with the quantitative data in his results table, because numbers was more his speed.

_Speaking of speed…_

He spared a sad glance at his surface pro charging on the edge of the desk, the one that was exclusively owned by Dick Grayson to use for regular things like schoolwork and social media. Robin wasn’t allowed to touch it.

Before he had made a private com system just for him and Wally to communicate with, and before either of them were old enough to own a phone, they used to keep in touch through skype. Like normal people.

He remembers in their early hero days when they were both struggling to balance everything that went on in their hectic lives, they would skype and do their homework together. He would occasionally ask Wally to help him with anything science related because of the speedster’s natural aptitude for the subject. Sometimes he didn’t even need the help, he just wanted an excuse to talk.

Two kids doing a homework session over skype a few evenings a week. It was such a domestic and _normal_ thing to do. Dick had secretly loved it at the time.

They were usually quiet over the line so they could keep focused on what they were doing, but back when Dick was tiny and constantly feeling alone in such a huge and non-child-friendly home, it felt so comforting to have someone his age be there with him, even if that someone was technically on the other side of the country.

Bruce had confiscated his phone and every com he owned so he wouldn’t be able to talk to anyone, but he hadn’t taken his surface pro. He couldn’t even if he wanted to, seeing as Dick needed it for schoolwork.

He looks over his shoulder to ensure his door’s closed before starting up the computer. All worries of not owning the app anymore were gone when he found it using the search bar on the bottom left corner - with his account logged in no less.

He clicks on Wally’s profile and narrows his eyes at the picture. Wally mustn’t have used skype in a while either, otherwise this would have been changed. It was a selfie of him and his parents he had taken when he was 8.

He shakes his head.

_Don’t worry about that now_

He clicks the call button and after four rings, is screen is filled with Wally’s befuddled face.

“What the- _Dick_?”

He snorts. “Geez, at least try to contain your excitement Walls. What’s with the face?”

Wally laughs and rakes some fingers through his hair. “Dude, I’m in the middle of typing up some English notes and your 10-year-old face and the dumbest ringtone I’ve ever heard pops up out of nowhere. Can’t blame a guy for being a bit surprised.”

“Yeah, we haven’t been on here for years. I’m surprised you still have it actually.”

He can hear the sound of paper shuffling around as Wally pushes some books to the side so he can prop his elbows up on his desk.

“I kinda just forgot about it to be honest. You were the only person I would ever talk to on here, then we got older and . . .yeah. Dude, I haven’t seen you in ages, and the dynamic duo has been the dynamic uno this past week. What did you do this time?”

“What makes you think I did something? How do you know I wasn’t sick or recovering from a shattered spine? Hmm?”

Wally raises an eyebrow, obviously unconvinced.

“Yeah okay fine. I got grounded, for going off on my own. Again”

Wally sighs and shakes his head, muttering something that sounded suspiciously similar to ‘idiot’

“Oh well, you actually did me a favor. Since you’ve been gone, team dynamic has been absolute crap dude. Bats actually gave us the weekend off because our performance last mission was ‘inadequate’. But it’s all good because now I actually have time to study for my English test on Monday”

He slides out of the frame to reach over and grab a novel before flicking through it ceremoniously. Dick watches him bookmark a page with a sticky note and write something on a notebook before disrupting him again.

“Wally?”

“Hmmm?”

“Mind assisting me with something?”

Wally sighs and looks up again. “What?”

“Physics prac. Discussion section.”

Wally puts the novel down to stare at the screen with an unamused expression.

“I would, but I didn’t get any time to do my English homework this week, so I am seriously unprepared for this test and if I-”

“It’s about Hooke’s Law”

Wally quirks a brow, seemingly torn in deciding what he’s going to say.

“I mean, I think I’m relatively okay because most of it is following a formula,” Dick continues, “X is the stiffness of the spring and K is how far the spring was pushed or pulled, right?” he asked with a smirk.

Wally looks at him like he’s just grown an extra head.

“ _No_! why does everyone think that? _K_ is the stiffness of the spring and _X_ is how far the spring was pushed or pulled”

Dick pretends to look unconvinced, watching Wally with his best blank expression.

“You sure about that? Cause that’s not what the website I was reading before said”

Wally rolls his eyes and sighs impatiently. “Website shwebsite. Forget whatever garbage it was telling you because if it can’t get even get the formula right, you can’t trust anything it says. Just ask me”

“But what about your English Test?”

Wally shakes his head. “Don’t worry, I still have tomorrow. Besides, this shouldn’t take too long”

After an hour and a half later of Wally going through all eleven discussion questions with him, and checking over his risk assessment, aim and conclusion, Dick is feeling happier than he has all week.

With Wally’s help, he’s now bound to get full marks. He staples all four pages together to ensure nothing gets lost and smiles at his screen.

“Thanks Walls” he says

Wally huffs good naturedly and gives Dick a little smile of his own. “You’re welcome. Just remember _why_ you got top of the class for that and impress your little rich friends. Especially you-know-who~” he accompanies the last word with a sing-song voice and a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

Dick groans and covers his embarrassed expression with his palms. “I wish I could go back in time and strangle my twelve year old self for even _thinking_ it would be a good idea to tell _you_ about her”

Wally laughs and Dick quickly changes the subject before he can get further embarrassed. “So, the rogues broke into the mall again huh?

“Actually, the rogues are all in Iron Heights, _Captain Boomerang_ busted out a few weeks ago and what does the idiot do? Rob the same bank he always gets snared at”

Dick bites back a smirk, but Wally was too far deep into his rant to notice.

“Honestly it’s an embarrassment. You don’t even have superpowers and you get to go up against Bane, Ra’s al Ghul, Two Face and Joker! The worst of the worst! And then you have me over here battling a group of weirdos, one of which who thinks we’re some kind of romantic troupe”

Dick grimaces. “Pied Piper still has that weird crush on you?”

Wally answers in the form of visibly blanching at the question. Opting to change the topic again, Dick brings up the first thing that comes to mind.

“You were on TV last night, yeah?”

The question was unnecessary seeing as he already knew the answer. Through the screen, he could see Wally’s eyes widen a fraction.

“Yeah I was. Wait, since when do you watch GBS?”

Dick shrugs. “I guess I was just that bored”

Dick looks away from his computer before he could see whatever pity-laced expression Wally was giving him.

“When are you allowed out again?”

“Next week”

After a several moments of silence, Wally speaks up again

“You know what? When you’re allowed out again, I’ll let you in on the case I’ve been working on”

Dick furrows his brows. “Since when do _you_ work on cases?”

Wally gave him a sly smile before he replied. “Guilty. I’m more of an on-the-job kind of guy, but this thing I’ve been working on has been _very_ interesting. And top secret” he winks.

Dick smiles. He loves working on cases. He couldn’t even remember the last time he and Wally worked on one together. Just the two of them.

“Top secret huh? So, it’s just you and me?”

“Just you and me.”

Dick actually thinks it’s a little sad how thrilled that made him. Just more evidence of how awful the past week has been without Robin.

“Sounds great”

They sit in silence for a moment, this time a comfortable one.

Dick sees Wally check at his wrist and frown.

“Aw crap. We’ve been on here for like almost two hours and I haven’t even started my practice essay. I better go”

“What book are you guys doing in class?”

“The Great Gatsby”

Dick nods and reminds himself to remember that for later. “Okay then, I better go too before you-know-who finds out I’ve been talking to you and blocks the only thing I have to keep me semi-sane”

Dick is about to hang up before he hears Wally’s “And Dick?”

“Yeah?”

“Just this once, because you’ve been down, I’ll let you win. We can get modern warfare instead of Black ops. Even though zombies are way cooler”

Dick snorts and resists the urge to tell Wally he was going to get Modern Warfare _anyway_ but chooses to mumble a “Thanks Walls” instead.

After hanging up, Dick takes out his notebook and draws a line through _Physics practical report_ and frowns. That was the last thing he needed to do. The last thing he had to keep himself occupied.

Pushing a sigh through his nose, he pulls up a word document and starts researching quotes for _The Great Gatsby_. After looking through several websites, he manages to create a page of quotes Wally could use for his essay and some additional notes on key characters and symbolism.

He looks over the three pages he put together, fixes up the format to make it look neater and sends it to Wally as an attachment through skype. A familiar warm feeling blooms in his chest, the same feeling he gets every time he helps someone.

He tidies up his desk again, nicks his to-do-list book and flops stomach first on the bed.

Turning to a new page, he neatly writes “Post-grounded bucket list”

He pens down the things he’s going to do once he is allowed out again, planning to rip out the page and stick it above his desk as an encouraging reminder for the remainder of the week

As he’s writing _Study Session with Babs_ , his computer lights up with a notification. He gets up to get a closer look and smiles when he sees the ‘You’re the best!’ and love heart emoji Wally sent him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture Credit: @Yaz.work (Thank you so much!)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)

_ Friday 19th February 2010 _

“Another electrical disturbance near the main CCPD building” Wally mutters as he jots the sentence down. He flips through his secret case journal to reread the notes he wrote last week. Something was definitely up. The data he’s collected was the furthest thing from normal, and if the frequency of the radiation near Leawood increases, it could potentially become carcinogenic. The random electrical disturbances he’s been discovering around the city have also spread across the river to Keystone.

He hasn’t seen anything to be extremely concerned about, otherwise he would have told Barry or someone else to get involved. But with how things are going, he really wants to solve this himself. It was already a huge step for him to inform Dick of what he was doing, and even invite him to help. Mostly because of his reasons for wanting to solve this case secretly in the first place. At least this time it will be Dick helping him with one of _his_ cases, not the other way around.

He’s pulled from his thoughts when he’s phone begins vibrating on the desk. Giving it a brief glance, he sees it’s a text from Aunt Iris.

> Come downstairs

Wally pushes away from this desk and starts speeding out of his room. Once he reaches the top of the stairs, a familiar heat starts burning its way through his chest. Wally slams a hand on the wall next to him to keep himself from tumbling down a flight of stairs. The burning intensifies as his heartbeat accelerates in panic.

He puts all his focus on slowing his breathing. After a few steady breaths, the burning pain starts to ebb away and he’s left with a dull, almost unnoticeable ache in his chest.

Slowly removing his hand from the wall, Wally notices how it was slightly trembling. Once he’s sure he’s not going to topple over, he makes his way down the stairs at an uncharacteristically slow pace.

 _Well. That one was a little worse than the last_ he thinks facetiously to himself.

An interesting scene was waiting for him downstairs; Aunt Iris was furiously scrubbing a saucepan in the kitchen whilst his uncle was staring at the television with an irritated look in his eyes.

“What are you guys doing?”

Aunt Iris’s annoyed expression smooths out into a smile once her eyes met his. “Just give me a moment to finish up here,” she says briskly before refocusing on the dishes. Wally walks over to where his Uncle is to flop on the sofa beside him.

“Since when are you into Football?” Wally asks once he realizes what Barry was watching.

“Since the Central City Cougars were playing the Coast City Sharks” was the blunt reply.

 _Oh,_ Wally thinks in realization.

“You can mope about whatever stupid bet you lost with Hal later,” Aunt Iris says as she unties her apron. “We’re going to Petersburg”

Wally’s head snaps up to look at her with wide eyes. He _loves_ Petersburg.

“There’s a market there tonight, and since both Wally and I had our usual Friday night plans cancelled, I figured it would be nice for all three of us to go have a look,” Iris says.

Childishly, Wally snatches the remote out of Barry’s hand, turns the TV off and starts tugging at his arm to try and get him off the couch. “Let’s go! Everyone’s going to eat everything!” he says ardently.

“Alright alright, I’m coming. Just let me change out of my work clothes” Barry says, watching Wally become frustrated in amusement.

 _Why does he always have to make us late for everything?_ Wally thinks.

Thankfully the drive from Danville to Petersburg wasn’t long at all, and soon enough Wally and two of his most favourite people in the world are walking around trying food samples from every stand they come across.

Petersburg is definitely one of Wally’s favourite venues in Central City to visit - It always holds up to its reputation of being home to the City’s most excellent dining and cuisine. Most of the food stands in the market here belonged to the fancy restaurants up the street.

Still, he knows he has to be careful. He can get away with eating a lot in public with the excuse of being a young growing boy, but he still can’t eat as much as he really wants to, which is fine because there’s still plenty of food at home if he’s still hungry.

Spotting a Mexican stand with a picture of tacos and burritos a few feet away has Wally darting towards it like no tomorrow. He orders three Tacos, already knowing the likes and dislikes of his aunt and uncle and goes to a free bench to wait for them.

“There you are!” Iris sounds exasperated and happy at the same time. It must be strange for her, to constantly switch from being Wally’s fun older sister to his responsible, worried mother whenever she needed to.

She looks a little happier when Wally passes her the taco he got especially for her. “Where’s Uncle Barry?” he asks with a mouthful of bread, mince, lettuce, and cheese.

“oh, we bumped into his boss just after you wandered off,” she says. “He’ll be here soon”.

Swallowing what was in his mouth, Wally happily makes conversation. “Why were _your_ Friday night plans cancelled tonight?” he asks curiously. Not that he wasn’t happy Iris was with them, because he definitely was, but he knew Iris was planning on spending tonight and the rest of the weekend in Metropolis.

Iris delicately covers her mouth with her small hand as she replies. “Something came up with Lois and she asked if she could take a Raincheck. Of course, in our little language it means ‘my husband had something interesting come up with his _work_ and I have to be there to journalize’. I don’t think anyone else would understand her situation better than me” she laughs before taking another bite of her Taco.

After a few minutes of light chatting between mouthfuls, Barry walks over with Darryl Frye. Wally gives them both a polite smile but doesn’t say anything to interrupt the conversation.

Not that there was any need, because once the man caught Wally’s eye, he trailed off mid-sentence.

“Wow. Is this really your boy Barry? He looks just like your wife” he said in some form of amazement.

“It’s Wally, isn’t it son?” he asks, continuing at Wally’s little nod. “Well, you’ve certainly grown since the last time I saw you. I still remember the day your Uncle brought you down to visit the station. You were about up to here” he lifts his hand just above his hip. “Do you remember?”

Wally looks at Barry before smiling warmly. “I remember”

Of course he remembers. It was the best day of his life.

After greeting Iris and concluding his conversation with Barry, Mr Frye wishes them all a good evening and heads off. Barry takes a seat on the other side of Wally and slides his awaiting taco out of his nephew’s lap. “Thanks kid” he winks before taking a bite.

After all three of them had finished, they continue their previous wondering around. A particular store catches Wally’s eye and he nudges Barry’s arm and points to it with a grin. It was a superhero merchandise stand.

Barry sighs and shakes his head with a soft smile. Wally knew he found the hero worship that Flash got a little weird, especially when the City decided to build a Museum just for him. Wally on the other hand never had a problem with it.

He wasn’t really intending on buying anything. Most of the items for sale were pretty basic - Batman underwear, Wonder woman socks, a Superman watch, an Aquaman drink bottle. There was also a poster of Green Lantern and Flash, arms slung around each other with the dopiest smiles on their faces. Barry walks over next to Wally to have a better look, smiling softly as he traces his fingers over it to smooth it out.

The gesture makes something clench uncomfortably in Wally’s stomach, and he’s suddenly overcome with an overwhelming urge to see his own best friend. If Dick hadn’t been grounded, then he probably would have pestered him into forgetting whatever plans he already had for the night and drag him out here. Wally has only taken Dick to Petersburg twice, which is nowhere near enough.

“Wally, look at these” Iris says, breaking him out of his thoughts. He goes over to where his aunt is and inhales sharply when he sees what she’d been looking at.

They were pens. They were _awesome_ pens. 

“Do you want to get them?” Iris asks, noticing how interested he seemed to be by them.

“Can I?”

“Of course. Maybe you could give one of them to him to cheer him up next time you see each other” she says quietly.

The idea makes Wally smile. Dick was probably feeling pretty lonely after being trapped in the manor for so long. Maybe a mini present would cheer him up a bit.

He gets the pens and they walk over to the cashier. The girl there smiles at them as she packages the two small items and hands Wally the bag. “Will that be all for today?”

Iris turns back to Barry, “Do you want to get that?”

Barry looks up and chuckles. “Nah, we’ve got more than enough merchandise with these guys’ faces on them” he says.

Iris rolls her eyes in amusement and hands the girl a ten dollar note. After giving them their change, the girl smiles at Iris warmly. “You and your son have a lovely night”

Warmth blossoms in Wally’s chest when she says that, and it gets even warmer when Iris doesn’t correct her.

Once it starts to get dark, they decide to head home. Wally holds the white paper bag with Dick’s present in his lap as he stares out of the car window. The stars look especially bright tonight. He manages to spot a few constellations and even pinpoint the location of the Orion nebula.

“You know, it's not that late yet” Iris speaks up. “You boys feel like watching a family movie tonight?”

“That sounds great” he says happily.

After a rather stressful week at school, he can’t think of a better way to spend the night without Dick. But as soon as the Boy Wonder is allowed out again, he’s going to make sure they have one of the best bro nights ever.

* * *

_ 26th February 2010 _

“I must say, the class average for this formative assessment was much higher than I expected. I’m really proud of you all” Miss Rutherford says fondly as she hands back everyone’s marked pracs.

When she reaches Dick, she smiles warmly as she places his paper on the desk in front of him. “The detail and accuracy of yours was just astounding Dick,” she says to him in a quieter voice. “This topic wasn’t an easy one, so I can tell you’ve really been studying for it. Keep this up and you’ll pass my class with flying colours” She adds before turning to resume returning papers to his classmates.

Dick forces himself not to smile as he stares at the big ‘100%’ written in red in the top corner of the page. Who knew how much joy a number had the capability of bringing a person?

He glances up to where Barbara was sitting near the front with her friends, trying to read her for any signs of what her mark was. From what he could see from the odd angle, her brows were slightly drawn and her teeth had a hold of her beautiful soft bottom lip. She probably didn’t do as well as she would have liked. The thought gives him an idea, maybe he could help her with physics as well as algebra after school?

He quickly shuts it down though. He wasn’t actually a science wiz; he only understood this topic because he got Wally to explain almost everything when he was writing it up. It would be extremely embarrassing for Babs to ask him something about another topic only for him to not have a clue.

“As I said, I’m very impressed with your level of understanding of this topic.” Miss Rutherford starts again, “however, many of you lost marks because of careless mistakes. There was only one person who managed to attain full marks” clearly making eye contact with Dick as she says the last sentence.

A few of the kids start to murmur and turn to look at Dick with a mixture of expressions. Some were in surprise, but most were in annoyance. “The most common mistake I noticed was that most of you used an incorrect formula. It is crucial for you to remember that ‘K’ is the stiffness of the spring and ‘X’ is how far the spring was pushed or pulled, not the other way around”

When she turns her back to the class to scribble on the whiteboard, most kids start chattering quietly with their friends. Mathew tether, the class’s goody-good, leaned over to get a better view of Dick’s mark. When he met Dick’s eyes, he smiled and gave him an impressed nod. “Nice going Grayson”

Responding with a small thanks, Dick tuned his ears to where Barbara was talking with her friends. One of them had her computer out and was showing the rest of them something on her screen. He managed to catch Babs say “ensemble stars” and something about loving “Hokuto Hidaka”

Interesting. He discreetly jots both names in grey lead in his school diary and reminds himself to look into it later.

Class went by rather quickly and soon enough Dick finds himself packing up his things and heading towards the door. He tries not to blush when he notices Babs waiting at the door for him. She gave him a smile and fell into his pace as they walk down the hall.

“Are you free tonight? Do you think maybe you could help me with some stuff in the library after school?” she asks sweetly.

And God does Dick want to say yes. He _really_ _really_ does, but he was still officially grounded until tomorrow and Alfred was most likely already waiting for him at the school gate. He gives her a remorseful look and shakes his head. “Sorry Barb, but I’m still grounded. It’s my last day though, so I can definitely help you next week”

He can see a sliver of disappointment flash across her eyes before another emotion sets in. This one was different. The only way he could think of describing the way she was eyeing him was . . . Suspicious? In all honestly, he couldn’t really find it in himself to blame her. He has always been really secretive. It was an eventuality for someone to sense something strange about his home life.

“Wow, Bruce must’ve been really mad to ground you for so long”

He sighs. “Yeah. He was”

They part ways with a quick goodbye to head to their respective lockers. Once Dick has finished packing his bag, he grabs his phone, locks his locker and heads out of the building. On his way to the school gate, he sees Barbara’s familiar mane of red hair heading towards the library, with Dylan by her side.

Lovely. Just lovely.

Once he reaches the gate, he recognizes another familiar shade of red hair peeking out from under a yellow hoodie.

_You’ve got to be kidding me_

Trying not to panic, Dick takes slightly longer strides to try and reach Wally faster. Knowing his best friend, he should be grateful the idiot didn’t turn up with a red lightning bolt covering the middle of his chest. Or just his kid flash suit and a sign saying “Hey Rob!”.

Once their eyes lock, he narrows his own in a “follow my lead” way and strides right past him. He stops once they’re behind a few trees in one of the many gardens surrounding Gotham Academy.

He scans the area one more time to confirm they were alone before giving Wally an exasperated look. “What the hell are you doing here?! You know if Bruce finds out, which he will, all hell will break loose! I’m _grounded_ , and you know just as well as I do about how he feels about uninvited metas in his city!”

Wally just pulls down his hood and gives him a lazy smile. “Dude. _Chill_. I’m not here for you, I came to get Artemis. We’re gonna go back to the cave to meet Megs. We’re going shopping”

Dick makes a face. “Shopping?”

Wally’s smile falls into something more embarrassed. “yeah . . I lost a bet, and now Artemis making me go shopping. Probably to hold all their bags or whatever”

“You don’t look very bummed out about it” Dick responds lamely.

“Well duh! I get to spend the rest of the night with the hottest member of the team. What’s to be bummed out about?”

If Dick weren’t so dejected about finding out almost all his friends were going to be spending the night out while he’ll be stuck in his room, he would have said asked if Wally was so sure he was talking about M’gann.

The dynamic between the speedster and the archer of the team had become very _interesting_ as of late, and once he gets more proof of it, he’ll throw it in Wally’s face next time he teases him about Barbara.

As if sensing the drop in Dick’s mood, Wally reaches down to retrieve a small paper bag from his hoodie’s middle pocket. “I got this when from the local market last week,” he says, handing the white crumpled material to Dick.

Dick takes another look around to make sure no one’s spotted them emptying the bag into his hand. It was two pens. One with a lightning bolt charm and the other with an R charm. “Robin and Kid flash pens,” he says quietly.

Wally smiles at them fondly. “Cute, aren’t they? I thought it’d be nice to have one each. I want this one” he slips the red and black one out of Dick’s fingers.

“Why do you want that one?” Dick asks curiously.

“I already have heaps of my own merch. I want this to remind me of your existence next time you get grounded. Why? Do you want it?”

“No. I like this one” he says as he tucks it in his blazer pocket. “Anyways, I better go. Alfred’s probably wondering where I am. You should go find Artemis before she gets mad and uses you as target practice or something” he gives Wally one last smile and reluctantly walks away from his best friend.

He spots Artemis leaning against a pillar, glaring at her phone. Not great news for Wally.

When he reaches the limo, he ignores some of the other kids’ lingering stares as he dumps his bag in the back and sits in the passenger seat.

“Good day at school Master Dick?”

Dick almost didn’t hear Alfred’s question. “uh yeah, it was okay” he replies, trying not to sound as unhappy as he feels.

 _It's just one more night_ he tells himself sharply.

_One more night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think :)  
> Next chapter will be up soon <3 <3


End file.
